


Ends and Beginnings

by pearwaldorf



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-28
Updated: 2009-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf





	Ends and Beginnings

The old 200 lasts longer than she expected, and she has adventures all over the world. Sometimes she thinks of the Doctor, but with grateful fondness instead of regret for what could have been. She can't decide if it is fitting or ironic that she finally breaks down in the Gobi when there's a storm approaching.

There's noise, and dust, and she sees a blonde step out of a spaceship. She looks around, and Christina sees something of him in her smile. The other woman walks over to her, and extends a hand.

"I'm Jenny. Would you like a lift?"


End file.
